1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ramp bracket for a curtain airbag, which is intended to guide the deployment of the airbag between a head liner and a pillar trim.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a curtain airbag is installed along a roof side rail from an A-pillar to a C-pillar.
The curtain airbag which is deployed while pushing a head liner may be caught by a pillar trim, especially an upper end of a B-pillar trim, so that a deployment time may be delayed or a deployment may be irregular.
Thus, in order to prevent the pillar trim from causing irregular deployment of the curtain airbag, as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 7,699,343, a ramp bracket is installed at a position of a vehicle body corresponding to an upper end of the pillar trim to allow the airbag to be deployed without the interference of the pillar trim.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.